I'll Always Find You
by BlackStorm01
Summary: When the Cullen's go to Isle Esme for a family vacation, tragedy strikes. While hunting on the mainland, they are parted by a tsunami. Not even vampires are strong enough to fight the water as they are washed away from each other. Will they be able to find each other again? Mostly CxE, but also there are parts of ExB RxE and AxJ - Renesmee is also in this story! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**3 I love Carlisle and Esme so much! 3 **_

Esme Cullen was a patient woman, except for when she is waiting for her beloved husband to come home from a long shift at the hospital that had lasted up to eight hours, where he had been too busy to call her. She missed him, and the thought of seeing him, of hearing his voice, in just less than two minutes, was making her very impatient. She begged time to speed up, and she was constantly glancing at the clock.

"Grandmamma, is everything alright?" Her granddaughter, Renesmee asked. Even though Esme was only twenty-six really, she was a vampire, so she never aged, and she had adopted vampire teenagers, five of them, and one of them, Edward, had married a human named Bella Swan, who, just before she had been changed into a vampire, had given birth to little Renesmee, who was half vampire herself. But they couldn't explain that to humans, they would freak out, so Renesmee only called her Grandmamma when they were at home.

Esme smiled down at Renesmee and stroked her granddaughter's soft, beautiful brown hair softly with one pale arm. "Yes, dear, I'm just waiting for your Grandpa to come home."

Her mouth formed an O shape, and she seemed relieved, as if she had been expecting bad news. "OK!" She said before skipping off outside where Jacob Black was waiting for her. Jacob knelt down just as Renesmee threw herself into his arms. He picked up the girl whose body was the same as a ten year olds and swung her around in the air. Soon, because of imprinting, the two of them would start a romantic relationship. Their bond was strong now, it was only two years to wait till Renesmee looked eighteen - because of her half vampire abilities, and she aged at an incredible speed.

Esme couldn't help smile as she watched the two of them as they laughed together. Once, years ago, Jacob and his werewolf friends had been a threat to her family, but now they were close friends with the Cullen's. Esme hadn't of hoped for a better ending.

After the run in with the Volturi - they had come to destroy Renesmee because they feared what she could do in the future as none of them had ever met a vampire hybrid before, but they had been convinced when an older one had come and answered all of their questions - Esme and her family had been living in peace.

She could hear Emmett and Rosalie playfully arguing in the garage. Alice was humming her favourite song, Jasper sat with her on the couch in the living room and he was constantly calming Esme down with his gift of feeling and controlling emotions of people and vampires. Edward was on his piano with Bella listening as he played his nearest melody.

When the door opened, Esme's eyes landed on her perfect husband, Dr Carlisle Cullen. He smiled when he saw her, because he had missed her as much as she had missed him, and he dropped his bag and she threw herself into his waiting hands. He held her close to him, breathing in her scent and closing his eyes.

"You would think you two hadn't seen each other in years." Edward commented and Bella smacked his arm in warning. Esme giggled and looked up into her husband's golden eyes.

"It feels like it," Carlisle whispered and she nodded in agreement. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, let's go upstairs." Esme suggested, taking her husband's hand and leading him up the stairs and into their bedroom. They sat down on the bed, her hand still holding his, and with his free hand he moved a piece of her hair that had been over her cheek. He placed it back behind her ear and smiled.

"How has your day been?" Carlisle asked her.

"Very long without you, but I did have fun. Renesmee and I picked some flowers from the forest because most the vases we have in the house no longer have flowers in them."

He raised one eyebrow. "There are some vases that have survived Emmett's play fighting with the others?" He remembered when Emmett had lost to Bella in arm-wrestling, again, and in his annoyance and embarrassment in losing to a female vampire, he had smashed the nearest glass thing, one of Esme's favourite vases. Esme hadn't minded as much as she had the first few times he had broken one of her vases, she knew that was what he did when he was embarrassed to have lost or angry.

"I'm surprised as well," Esme nodded. "Alice took me shopping as well around lunch, and then when I came home Edward played me one of his songs, and Rosalie asked me on her opinion on the book she wanted to read. How was your day?"

"Like you said, today seemed to drag by slowly. A patient came in from a car crash and we looked at his wounds, he's alright, just got some nasty scraps on his arms, legs and back. He has one black eye and a broken leg, but he's luckily to only have that much."

"That poor man, do you know how he got into a car crash?"

"He claims that he hadn't been drinking, but the results showed that he had, so we called in his friends and they told us that the man had started drinking early. He wasn't watching where he was driving and ignored all the red lights, and a lorry ran right into him."

Esme sighed. She knew accidents happened like this every day, and not everyone who was in them survived, and she knew that the man shouldn't have been so reckless, but she couldn't help feel sorry. She wasn't sorry for him, not completely, but for his family. Did he have a wife? Did he have children? Esme didn't want to think about what had been going through their minds when they were told that he had been part of a crash and nearly died.

"The hospital told me that I could take some weeks of, because I haven't taken time off in months now, and the hospital isn't that busy right now." Carlisle continued. "So, I was thinking, why don't we all go out for a family vacation? Renesmee would love it, and we all need a break from Forks."

"That's a great idea Carlisle!" Esme smiled, and then her smile faded. "But what about the sunlight? There aren't many holiday places where we could go without worrying about the sun." If they stepped into the sunlight, their skin would start to sparkle, and humans would get suspicious. Vampires were always careful not to reveal what they were to humans.

"I was thinking that we could go to a little place where no one else is, so we can walk around on the beach without worrying about humans seeing our skin."

Her eyes widened. "And where is this place?" She played along, even though she knew where he meant.

"A little island called Isle Esme,"

She smiled, throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply, moaning into his lips and smiling widely. She ran her hands through his soft blond hair, and he placed his on her waist and back to steady her.

When their lips broke apart, he grinned and asked, "Should I take that as a yes then, Mrs Cullen?"

Esme nodded. She hadn't visited the island Carlisle had bought her in ages. She missed it so much, she loved it there and she wanted her family to see what a beautiful place it was - only Edward and Bella had seen it apart from Carlisle and Esme. "Of course, Dr Cullen." She said.

"Good, because I already booked the airplane tickets," He chuckled. "I know how much you love and miss your island, and I didn't have to be Alice to know what your answer would be, I know you so well."

"You do," She agreed. "This is the best news I have heard in a while. It's going to be so much fun! We've never been on a family holiday before, never as one whole family."

She gave her husband another kiss on the lips before the two of them headed downstairs to where their family were all inside, either watching TV or talking quietly. They all turned their heads to watch as Carlisle and Esme walked into the room. Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and waited for Alice to switch off the TV before starting.

"How would everyone feel about taking a two week holiday?" He asked.

Alice let out a little cry of joy and clapped her hands together excitedly. "That's a great idea!"

Even Rosalie looked excited. "When are we going?" Emmett asked.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Isle Esme," Carlisle told them and them all exchanged happy glances. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Renesmee had never been to Isle Esme, and they had heard so much about it, they be glad that now they could finally see what made the island so amazing. Esme herself didn't know what made the island seem so special, it just had that feel, it looked magical almost, it was her own piece of heaven where she had shared so many great times with her husband.

"We'll be leaving in two days, in the early morning." Carlisle continued. "So I suggest you start packing,"

Everyone got up, Renesmee sprang into Edward's arms and her father carried her over to Esme and Carlisle. "Jacob is busy, so he can't come." She informed them before her father carried her out with Bella, they would be going back to their cottage in the woods to pack their things.

Esme and Carlisle went back to their room. "That went smoothly," Carlisle chuckled as his wife took the suitcases out of the wardrobe and the two of them started to pack. Esme made a mental note to go to the shops tomorrow and get some sun scream for Renesmee. She started to look for where she had put her sunglasses, and when she looked at her husband, she saw the sunglasses she had been wanting swinging from side to side on one of his fingers. He smiled at her innocently and passed her the sunglasses.

She kissed him sweetly. "Thank you,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Jasper was having a hard time getting his wife to stop panicking that she had forgotten any of her favourite clothes for the holiday, and he did wish that they hadn't decided to do a last minute check up, because they would make them all late.

"Alice, does it really matter if you haven't brought one of your favourite tops or jeans or shorts?" He asked her in a gentle tone so she knew he wasn't having a go at her. "I mean, there won't be any people there."

She rolled her golden eyes. "I know that, but I want to wear all of my favourite clothes. I don't wear what other people want me to, I wear what I know looks amazing. Besides, I'm trying to make Bella wear some of my clothes, so she can get out of the whole jumper-and-jeans outfits she wears."

"Well, she's a vampire, so she can wear them on the sunny beach, remember?" He reminded her. "It's not like she's going to get hot and then break into a sweat."

"I know, but all I'm saying is that ever since she became a vampire she has gotten rid of the skirts, dresses and shorts and short-sleeved shirts. It's time for that to change."

Jasper sighed, he decided that there was no point in trying to convince his wife that Bella wouldn't wear what Alice wanted her to wear if she didn't want to. "OK, I get your point, but please hurry up, we don't want to make everyone late."

She pulled out a red shirt and grinned triumphantly. "Aha, I knew it was here! You see Jasper, if I hadn't of looked, we would have left it behind." She shoved it into the suitcase and then stepped back to let Jasper pick the suitcases up. "OK, now I am ready to go."

Jasper chuckled and kissed his wife's forehead before carrying the cases out of the room.

In Emmett's and Rosalie's bedroom, Emmett was trying to get his wife away from the mirror, where she was deciding which ear-rings she should wear.

"Rosalie, babe, you'll look great in either pair of them." Emmett told her as he shut the suitcase and zipped it up. "We really have to get going." It was crazy, they had all made sure everything was fine so they could leave the house as early as possible, but it seemed now that they had not been prepared one little bit.

"No, in one pair I will look great, and in the other pair I will look beautiful."

"You don't need earrings to look beautiful," Emmett said and his wife gave him a loving smile. He was so getting rewarded for that comment. Of course he didn't give her complements like that just to get something out of it, but come on, a man has needs…

A horn from outside told him that they really were running late. "Edward and Bella are here."

She groaned and selected one pair of earrings and put them on.

"Those won't even one of the two you were looking at," Emmett pointed out as he followed his wife out of their bedroom, he was carrying the suitcases and although they were packed with as many things as possible, they weren't heavy at all. He carried them like they were empty cartons of milk.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. "Oh, I know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Renesmee, sat at the back of her father's beautiful grey Volvo, felt like she would burst with excitement. She had never been outside of Forks before, and now she got to see the beautiful island that belonged to her Grandma, where her parents had spent their honeymoon and where her grandparents had spent theirs decades before.

Bella looked over at her daughter and smiled warmly. "You look excited, Nessie." She commented.

Renesmee nodded. "I am! How long until we reach the airport?"

"About on hour to the first plane, then we'll be taking another one down to Brazil, and then a smaller one to the coast, and then we'll take some boats across to the island. So about two days' worth of travelling."

Two days, she could wait that long right? She just had to remind herself that once those two days were over, she would be spending two weeks on a beautiful island, away from the noises and troubles of the world around her now.

Her father got out to help his family get the suitcases in the back of the cars.

"I wish Jacob was coming," Renesmee admitted. She didn't bring this up when her father was around, because even though they had become closer, her father and Jacob weren't close, close friends and Edward didn't like to be reminded of the bond Jacob and Renesmee had had since the day she was born. But Bella was Jacob's best friend; Renesmee felt more comfortable talking about her werewolf friend around her mother.

She nodded. "Me too, dear, but he has to visit some family members. You'll see him when we get back."

Renesmee nodded and started to read one of the many books she had packed. Of course she wouldn't need them when they got to the island, only at night to read before she went to sleep, but for the long journey she had decided that time would go faster if she read a good book. She loved reading.

Edward climbed into the car and started the Volvo, and Renesmee listened as the car let out the soft purring sound. She smiled and tried to focus on her book, but her legs were shaking with excitement and she gripped the pages tightly, biting her lower lip to stop from letting out cries of happiness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esme rested her head on her husband's shoulder as they sat on the plane to the coast of Brazil. It was bumpy, but she hardly noticed it. She was thinking about what she and her family could do when they reached the island. Of course they would have to go to the mainland for hunting, and she would make sure there was plenty of human food in the fridge for Renesmee, who could eat both human food and blood, although she preferred blood.

Carlisle stroked her side comfortingly and kissed her hair, breathing in her scent. "Remember the last time we visited Isle Esme?" He asked her softly.

She nodded. "Yes, I remember. I never forget such great memories, Carlisle. Thank you for buying the island."

"I wanted you to have the best gift I could get for you." He explained, caressing her cheek with his index finger softly.

"You, and this family, are the best gift I have ever gotten," She informed him, tapping his chest lightly. "But the island comes as a close second."

His lips brushed over her cheek. "That's good," He whispered against her hard cold skin.

Esme titled her head away so he could trail kisses down her neck and she sighed with content. Carlisle didn't go any lower, because Renesmee had not yet fallen asleep, so he kissed back up her neck and then kissed her lips once.

He winked at her before pulling away, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he flicked through the magazine. Renesmee smiled as she watched her grandparents. She hoped one day she would meet someone who loved her as much as Esme and Carlisle loved each other, and that they were still in love even after more than a hundred years of marriage.

**Please remember that Renesmee is still young and doesn't feel love towards Jacob like true love - yet.**

**What do you think? Should I continue this story? xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

"Wow!" Renesmee let out a cry of delight as she looked at the beautiful island in front of her. "It's amazing!"

Carlisle nodded in agreement and his grip on his wife's waist tightened and he nuzzled her ear, she giggled slightly before shutting her mouth, she was still smiling widely.

Once the boat had been pulled up high on the sand banks, everyone climbed out, grabbed their luggage and headed into the house. Renesmee kicked at the warm golden sand, giggling happily and she raced ahead, waiting outside the house for her family. Carlisle unlocked the house and everyone went in.

"We need to discuss who gets what room," Bella reminded us. "I know that only Renesmee speaks, but still."

Esme nodded and so did Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle. Rosalie was too busy looking around the house with Emmett and Renesmee.

"Carlisle and Esme, you should get the master room, this is your house." Edward told them. "You might want to claim it before Rosalie gets her hands on it."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you, Edward." He said and Edward just shrugged. Carlisle and his wife went to the master bedroom, where Esme flopped down onto the bed, running hands over the soft material draped over the bed.

Carlisle watched his beautiful wife for a few moments, memories rushing through his mind of their honeymoon, before he started to unpack their things. Esme climbed out off of the bed and helped him, placing their clothes in the wardrobes neatly. She slipped out of her shoes, there was no need to wear shoes on the beach part of the island, and the forest floor wouldn't affect her either.

There was a knock on their door and Alice's head peered round the gap. "Just to let you guys now, we'll be down at the beach."

Carlisle nodded. "OK, thank you Alice."

Alice smiled at her parents before leaving, shutting the door behind them.

"I could really do with a shower," Esme stretched her arms.

"Mind if I join you?" Carlisle asked and she smirked. After they had had a quick but enjoyable shower, they got ready to go the beach. Esme got into her bikini and then slipped into a pair of shorts as well. Carlisle put on some swimming trunks. Esme grabbed her hat and sunglasses and some sun-cream for Renesmee, and Carlisle followed her out.

They found the others by the beach. Rosalie, Bella and Alice were stretched out on the sun talking with their eyes shut, their skin glowing in the sunlight. The guys were playing in the water and Renesmee was close by Bella looking at the different shells. Esme went over to the girls while Carlisle dived into the cold water to play Catch with the football Emmett had brought.

"I love this place!" Rosalie sighed. "It's just amazing; there is no other word for it. Well, maybe there are a few - beautiful, brilliant, perfect, but I think amazing sums it all up."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Grandmamma, do you know where the best places to find shells are?" Renesmee asked her.

Esme sat up in the sand and smiled at the little girl. "Yes, come on, I'll show you." She got up and, holding Renesmee's hand, took her down the sandy beach to where she knew the best shells were found outside a tiny cave. Renesmee's eyes widened as she saw the collection of shells scattered everywhere in the golden sand and she knelt down to start to look at them one at a time, taking her time as she looked at each shell carefully as if it were gold.

After watching her granddaughter, Esme knelt down and looked through the sand as well.

"Look!" Renesmee showed her a tiny pink shell that was lying in the middle of her palm. "Can you keep it safe for me?" She asked, titling her head to one side.

Esme nodded. "Of course dear," She said, taking the shell gently between her fingers and putting it in the pocket of her shorts, zipping the pocket up to make sure the shell didn't fall out. "Do you want to go see the rock pools? There are starfish there."

Renesmee nodded and Esme picked her up, carrying her across the sand to where the tiny rock pools were. They went to the biggest one and sat down, peering into the water at the tiny creatures and plants that grew and lived in the pool.

"Look," Esme said gently, dipping her hand into the water and softly picking up the orange starfish from the sandy bottom of the pool. She showed it to Renesmee, and the little's girls eyes widened with delight. "Do you want to hold it?"

Renesmee looked shyly at the starfish, and then nodded. Esme placed the creature in her granddaughters hand and watched as Renesmee lightly held it, looking at it and studying it. She ran on finger down the creature's bumpy orange skin and giggled.

A squeal made Esme look over her shoulder. She looked just in time to see Alice being chucked into the water by Jasper and Emmett. When she resurfaced she raced out of the water and chased her husband. Rosalie and Bella watched in amusement from the sand, and Edward and Carlisle looked amused from where they were stood in the water, the water coming up to their waists. Esme admired her husband's smooth, muscular chest, and then turned her attention back to her granddaughter.

"Are you hungry, Nessie?" Esme asked her softly.

Renesmee looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, I am."

"Well, there is food inside the house; I can make you a sandwich." Esme offered.

"Yes please," Renesmee said. Esme waited for her granddaughter as Renesmee said goodbye to the starfish and placed it back gently in the water, and then the two of them headed back to the house.

Esme explained to Bella as she passed her that she was getting Renesmee something to eat, and Bella thanked her. Esme made Renesmee a sandwich and when it was eaten, they went back outside. While Renesmee lay down beside Bella and allowed her mother to rub more sun-cream onto her pale arms and legs, Esme wadded into the water slowly and joined her husband.

"We're all going hunting tomorrow," Carlisle informed her. "So we can go through most of the first week after it without having to cross back to the mainland."

Esme nodded and gently pushed her husband into deeper water, kissing him softly. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, wrapping his strong arms around her as he continued to kiss her.

They had to break apart when Emmett splashed water at them. "There is a child here!" Emmett scolded them.

"Like that's ever stopped you and Rosalie," Edward smirked at his brother and Emmett swam over towards him, they started to play fight in the water.

Esme turned back to Carlisle and he leaned down to kiss her again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Once the Cullen's got over to the mainland, they all went hunting, they took it in turns to stay with Renesmee so she didn't get lost - they couldn't leave her behind on the island by herself. "I'll stay," Esme offered next after Rosalie's shift ended. "I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, worried that his wife was lying. She needed to keep her strength up.

She nodded. "I'm sure, now go catch some wild animals."

Carlisle kissed her cheek softly before following Edward and Alice into the strange, unfamiliar forests of Brazil. Esme and Renesmee stayed close to the water, and the girl started to paddle in the cold waves.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alice stopped running suddenly, closing her eyes and gasping as a vision came to her. When she opened her eyes again, she was shocked.

That couldn't happen, surely?

But when had her visions ever been wrong?

She looked around and saw that Jasper and Bella were watching her with curious and worried expressions, because they were reading her expression and they sensed something was wrong. They were looking over their shoulders at her, but Jasper quickly raced to stand in front of her and Bella appeared at her side.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"Ring Carlisle," She ordered. "Quickly."

Bella took out her phone, surprising herself when she found out she had signal, only a little bit but enough, and she dialled Carlisle's number - her vampire memory meant she didn't need to write down numbers with the names of the people they belonged to, she always remembered them.

She hung up when no one answered. "He must have left his phone in Forks, or on the island." She told Jasper and Bella.

Jasper looked at Alice. "What did you see?"

She shook her head. "We need to get to Carlisle and Esme and warn them. And the other as well. Something's about to happen, something dangerous, and they need to get to each other, but there might not be any time…"

"I'll go to Esme." Bella offered, instantly thinking about her daughter. "You two go and find Carlisle and his group."

They all nodded and parted ways, racing through the forest in search of their family members.

Jasper and Bella's thoughts were filled with wondering about what Alice's visions had been, while Alice's thoughts were all about finding her family in time.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Esme and Renesmee were having fun at the beach of the mainland, where they could only see a little bit of Isle Esme, it was a small dot in the distance but Esme's vampire eyes meant that she could see more clearly than her granddaughter.

"Do you think Jacob is with his uncle right now?" Renesmee asked her.

"I don't know, dear, but he probably is." Esme answered, looking back down at her granddaughter.

"Do you think he is thinking about me?"

Esme nodded. "Of course he is."

"I miss him," The little girl admitted. "He's my best friend."

Esme smiled at her. "He misses you as well; I don't have to be Alice to know that he is thinking of you when you are away from him. You two are very close." In her mind, she wondered what age Renesmee would be when she started realizing she had feelings for Jacob, that she wanted to be more than friends with him. Esme shook her head. There was no need to think about the future, she decided it was better to focus on the present.

She closed her eyes and listened carefully. She could hear Emmett yell with triumphant as he caught something, and Rosalie congratulating him on his kill before she and Edward were playfully bickering, ignoring Carlisle when the leader of the Cullen Coven warned them to stop. Bella and Jasper were searching for their prey to the west side, away from the others, well they were running fast, although Esme could only hear them and not their prey, and they seemed to be heading in completely different directions. But Esme could hear them only faintly.

"Jacob told me this funny joke the other day," Renesmee announced. "Well, it wasn't really a joke, just something funny that had happened in the pack the other day."

"What was it?" Esme asked softly.

"Leah, she fell into this muddy puddle, and the wolves thought there was a new brown wolf among them at first, because they didn't recognize her scent because of the mud." Renesmee told her and then laughed at the memory. Esme laughed as well. She knew Leah, and liked to think that the two of them were friends, she had given Leah clothes and food while she, Jacob and Seth had left Sam's pack before Renesmee was born, but Leah hadn't trusted vampires then, so they hadn't had the chance to talk. Now, when Leah came to collect Jacob when he stayed round the Cullen's to spend time with Nessie, Esme would sometimes have short conversations with the girl werewolf.

"They pack have two more wolves now," Renesmee continued. "They're names are Daniel and Mathew, and they are very nice. They are two years younger than Jacob."

Esme was about to say something when something stopped her. There was a low rumbling sound, the sound of rushing water falling from a great height. She looked up to see birds flying overhead, crying loudly in warning to the other creatures.

"Esme!" Renesmee wailed and she pointed at the horizon. "Look!"

A large wave - a tsunami - was heading towards them at a fast pace. It was almost where Esme and Renesmee were stood.

"Esme!" She heard Carlisle shout, but he was so far away he wouldn't reach them in time.

"Renesmee!" Edward shouted.

Esme looked down at her daughter. "Renesmee, hold my hands and don't let go no matter what."

Renesmee looked terrified and she ended up just clinging to Esme. Esme held onto her tightly as the water crashed into them, knocking her off her feet.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Carlisle shouted his wife's name, but she didn't call back. He could smell the water that was mixed with mud and dirt, approaching them and he closed his eyes just as it crashed down onto him. The water was so strong that he couldn't fight it. He could only allow it to push him down further inland. He couldn't try to change the direction he was heading, but at least with his vampire strength, he could push himself up to the top. He didn't need to breathe, but he had to look for his family.

"Esme!" He shouted, looking around desperately for his wife, but he couldn't see her anywhere. "Edward! Rosalie! Bella! Alice! Jasper! Emmett! Nessie!" He cried, longing to hear a reply. He needed to find them, and quickly.

All he could see was water; most of the trees had been knocked over and were now gliding past him in the water. He couldn't see any one of his family, but he knew they were out there somewhere.

Somehow he managed to push himself to where a large roof was floating in the water, and he climbed on top of it. Standing up, he looked around, hoping that from this height he would be able to see better, but no, he still couldn't see anyone.

"Where are you?" He shouted. "Answer, please! Anyone!" Right now, even if he found a stranger who was alive, he would be happier.

He didn't want to be alone, and he didn't want to not find out what had happened to his family.

He knelt down on the roof, wishing that he could cry. "Where are you?" He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Rosalie's hands clawed at the tree trunk that she was desperately clinging to.

She couldn't believe what had just happened - how quick it had all happened.

She had been arguing with Edward, and then suddenly Carlisle had shouted 'Run!' at the top of his voice, the shout echoing through the forest, and when Rosalie had turned to see what it was she was meant to run from, the huge wave of water hit her, knocking her off her feet and then sending her back through the forest, causing her to hit every tree and object in the way as the water pushed her in the direction it wanted to go.

She had always thought that vampires were stronger than most things, so she had tried to fight the water, but it had not worked. She just lost energy and gave up, deciding that because she didn't need air, she didn't need to resurface.

But she did have to look for her family.

"Emmett?" She shouted for her mate, but received no answer. Pure horror and fear swept through her and she thought - panicky - where her mate was. She hoped he was OK and that he was not alone. In fact she hoped none of her family were alone.

"Emmett?" She called again, and when she got no answer, she sobbed and called, "Anyone? Carlisle? Alice? Where are you? Answer me!" She placed her head against the tree so her forehead was touching the bark, and her whole body sobbed when she whispered, "Please..."

A coughing sound made her spin around and she saw that a body was lying on a blank of wood, the long brown hair covering her face, but Rosalie recognized it.

"Bella?" She shouted.

The woman raised her head and Rosalie's eyes fell onto the terrified face of her sister in law.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alice whimpered as she sat with her legs tucked to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

She should have been quicker. If she had warned them quicker, they would be together. But she hadn't, she hadn't managed to get to her family in time to warn them.

She had called for Jasper many times yet received no answer, and now she was starting to panic, a lot. She needed to find someone - anyone, even a stranger - so she wouldn't feel alone anymore.

Right now, she was sat on a floating pile of undergrowth as she looked around desperately for the signs of her family or any human bring around. But wherever she looked, all she could see was water and floating trees and rubbish.

She had never felt so alone before.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Growling with rage, Emmett hauled himself up the nearest tree and perched himself on the thickest branch.

From where he was sat high up in the tree, he was able to see the area around him, and he didn't like what he saw.

It was hard to believe that this watery large pond was a beautiful forest only a few moments ago.

Had it been minutes ago? It felt like only seconds.

There had been no warning, nothing at all, to tell them that the tsunami would happen, and that was what had made it more scary. If there had been warning, then he would have prepared himself. He would have found Rosalie, and put his arms around her in a grip that couldn't be broken by the water. But he hadn't been able to find his mate in time.

And now she was out there somewhere, all alone, without anyone.

He had called for her - he had shouted for her but he had never gotten an answer. And the silence that answered his calls made him feel like his dead heart was breaking.

He longed for a sign to show him where his mate and his family were.

He wished and begged for one.

But he never got one.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Jasper had studied Brazil before they had come to Isle Esme for a location, and he had been sure that he knew where everything was. But now he felt lost, as if he hadn't spent all that time studying the maps and memorizing every little detail on the maps.

He had no idea where he was - but that wasn't what frightened him the most.

The scariest part was that Alice, his beloved wife that he would die for, was out there.

He didn't know where she was. He didn't know if she was alone or if she had managed to find someone. He didn't know how she was coping.

And most of all, he didn't have his arms around her. He didn't have her in front of him, he couldn't breathe in his scent to calm down, he couldn't tell her that everything would be fine while convincing himself that as well.

He thought carefully, trying to pick out the emotions around him, but he didn't find one.

When would he find one of his family?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Edward couldn't believe what had happened, but he didn't think about that too much, because he was too busy looking for his wife and his daughter.

He pushed his way through the water, his powerful arms reaching out in front of him and cutting through the murky water while his strong legs kicked, pushing him forward.

"Bella!" He shouted. "Renesmee!"

He had lost count of how many times he had called their names. He longed to hear their answers, every time he shouted he waited and begged for one of them to answer, but neither did.

They were out there somewhere.

But he would find them.

He wasn't going to give up, not ever, not until he found them.

He needed them, they were his life and he couldn't live without them.

Somehow, he would find them. And then he would find the rest of his family.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The water that pooled out of Bella's mouth was murky brown, but she didn't care. The taste it left behind in her mouth was disgusting, but she didn't care.

Rosalie was beside her, so she had one member of her family with her, and she was glad of that. And she was also glad that she and Rosalie had become so much closer since Bella had become a vampire, or this would have been very awkward.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shook her head. "No. Have you?"

"No,"

Bella sighed and she looked around desperately. "Renesmee," She whispered and then her eyes widened. She sat up instantly. "We have to find her! She isn't fully vampire, she needs to breathe!"

Rosalie placed one hand on Bella's shoulder and shushed her gently. "Bella, we'll find her. She'll be with Esme, so she'll be save. You know that Esme would never let Renesmee get hurt."

Bella smiled, reassured only slightly. "We need to find them, Rosalie." She said.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "I know." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Renesmee was terrified.

She had always loved the ocean. She had thought it was peaceful. But now her opinion had changed.

Over and over again in her mind she saw the huge wave loom over them and then sweep her and her grandmother away.

Thinking about her grandmother, the little girl looked down at where her grandmother lay. It scared her when Esme didn't move and she had to shake her grandmother to make sure nothing had happened.

Esme looked up at her. "Renesmee," She coughed. "Where are we?"

"You got us here, it's a tree with a dip in the trunk, so you climbed up the trunk and got us in here, out of the way of the water." Renesmee told her.

Esme remembered and sat up, only slightly, because she would have hit her head otherwise. "Are you OK?" She asked her granddaughter instantly.

Renesmee nodded. "Yes, I am fine. Are you OK?"

Esme dipped her head. "Yes, I'm just glad you are fine."

"Thank you," Renesmee said softly. "For protecting me."

Esme gave her a little smile. "I would die for you my dear, you know that. We are both safe now, that is the main thing. Now, I'm going to check how low the water is."

Renesmee nodded and shifted out of the way as Esme crawled to the opening in the trunk and peered out. The water was just a few inches below her, and she quickly crawled back into the shadows. Renesmee went over to her and cuddled into her side, Esme put her arms around her granddaughter and held her close.

"Do you think that we will find our family?" Renesmee asked her.

Esme nodded. "Yes, I do."

Renesmee looked up at her. "How can you be so sure?"

Esme held her granddaughter closer and said, "Because we always find each other, in the end."

Renesmee smiled, but the sound of crying made both of them turn their attention to the outside world.

"What is that?" Renesmee whimpered.

"A baby," Esme whispered in horror. "Stay here, Nessie. I'm going to see."

Renesmee nodded, she knew that her grandmother couldn't get hurt, and she didn't want the poor innocent baby to die, so she shifted away and watched as Esme crawled out of the tree and slid down the trunk.

Esme landed in the water, her head went underneath but she soon pushed herself up to the top. The crying was coming from a car that was floating in the water, its blue paint chipped.

She swan over to it and peered through the window.

Lying on the back seat was a girl about twelve years old, so it hadn't been a little children….oh no, beside her was a little boy of about three. It was the boy who had been crying.

Esme tapped lightly on the car, the window was gone. "Hello?"

The girl's eyes opened and she looked up at Esme. Quickly she sat up, curling one arm protectively around her brother - or what Esme guessed was her brother anyway.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you." Esme told her and the girls shoulders relax.

"Please," She begged. "Our parents, we've lost them. I…I don't want to die."

Esme gave her a little smile. "You won't. Now, pass me your brother through this gap, and then you can slide out after him. Be careful when you land, it's water and I don't know what is underneath it."

The girl nodded and picked up her brother. She passed him to Esme and Esme took him in her arms, holding him the same way she had held her baby when she was human. She stopped thinking about that straight away.

She waited as the girl climbed out and Esme noticed the large cut she had down one arm.

"You're hurt," Esme said, ignoring the strong scent of human blood, and she passed the girl her brother. "What are your names?"

"I'm Lucy," The girl told her. "This is my brother, Jamie. We...we came here with our parents for two weeks."

"I'm Esme," She said softly. "I promise I'll get us somewhere safe."

She bit her lower lip, and then nodded. "Thank you,"

Esme smiled warmly at her. "Come on, I'll show you the safest spot."

Picking up Lucy in her arms while the girl held onto her brother, Esme swam over to the tree where Renesmee was waiting.

"Pass her your brother, Lucy." Esme told the girl softly. "Don't worry, Jamie will be fine."

Lucy looked a little worried, but she lifted her brother up to Renesmee, who took him and slid back into the hollow of the tree to give Lucy room. Esme lifted the girl up and Lucy climbed into the gap.

Esme sat on the branch nearest the gap, and Renesmee stuck her head out of the gap and looked up.

"You're not coming in?" Renesmee asked her.

Esme shook her head. "It'll be too crowded. Just make sure that Lucy and Jamie are OK. I'll look out for things up here."

Renesmee nodded and crawled back inside the hollow.

Esme looked at the watery mess around her.

She wanted Carlisle to be with her. She wanted his arms around her and his warm voice whispering in her ear that he loved her. She had never missed him so much before - not when he had gone for three months to Texas for a task from the hospital, not when he had worked for hours on end most days of the week, not even when he had been gone for over three months to go to Alaska.

She hoped he was OK, and that they would find each other soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Carlisle had not been able to find his family, but he had found some humans.

A rescue group had been searching through the waters where he had been, and he had gotten into the boat when they had ordered him to - even though he said he would rather stay where he was and wait for his family. The scent of blood and a cry of pain had drawn him to a boat, where he had found a man lying with his leg cut badly. Carlisle had told the others on the boat he was a doctor, and they had allowed him to see to the wound.

The man looked up at Carlisle with a thankful expression on his face when his wound didn't hurt so much.

"Thank you," He whispered.

Carlisle sat back, glad he could help. "You're welcome."

"My name is Patrick, Patrick Wright. What is your name?" The man asked.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen,"

"Well, Carlisle, I owe you my life. I don't want to even think about what would happen to me if my leg got infected."

Carlisle smiled at him slightly and asked. "Where are we?"

"Belo Horizonte," Patrick answered. "You didn't know that?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I must have been swept further in land than I thought..." Which is why I can't hear my family, he added to himself thoughtfully. "I was on the coast by Rio de Janeiro when the tsunami hit."

"Where you with your family?" Patrick asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. I wish with my wife, our five adopted children, my son's wife and their daughter."

"Wow, big family." Patrick commented.

"Where you with your family?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yes. I was with my wife Camilla, and our daughter, Stacey. We came here on holiday. I need to find them. Hey, there are a lot of hospitals around here, your family would be brought straight to one of them when they were found, as would mine be, we should check."

Carlisle highly doubted that his family, all but one were vampires who couldn't get hurt, would be taken to a hospital, but he couldn't say that out loud. Besides, the travelling might lead him to one.

He nodded his head. "Yes, that is a good idea. Where were you staying?"

"Vitoria," Patrick answered.

"The tsunami was that big?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

The man driving the boat answered. "It's the biggest Earth has ever had. It ran all the way from Vitoria down to Sao Paulo, and the water went inland for miles. It's completely horrifying and devastating."

"How many people have you found?"

"Over a hundred, but because the waters have spread so far, everyone has scattered, and our job is becoming harder and harder every day. We get calls in from families demanding to know whether their loved ones had been found or not, and we've also got strict orders to search from dawn till the sun goes down."

Carlisle looked around and he understood why finding as many people as possible would be a hard task.

"Are we going back to one of the hospitals?" Carlisle asked the boat driver. "This man needs proper medical attention."

The boat driver shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the nearest hospital is an hour away, and we still need to find people."

Carlisle knew there was no point in arguing, so he looked down at Patrick. "Can you hold on that long?"

Patrick nodded and said bravely, "As long as people are found, I am fine."

For another hour, the rescue boat found more people - only four, but it was better than none.

"We were here for our wedding," One of the men replied, shaking his head sadly as he told Carlisle and the others the reason he had been at that part of Brazil at that certain time. "It was meant to be today, in the evening."

The woman beside him took his hands and kissed his cheek. "We'll have the wedding when we get home, at least we are alive."

That sounded like something Esme would say - something positive when it seemed like the only thing to talk about where the negative things.

Thinking about his wife made Carlisle realize just how much he missed and needed Esme. Without her, he just didn't feel whole. He was constantly worrying about her, if she was OK and if she was safe. He would relax more if he knew her - he needed to find her as quickly as he could.

"I came here for a job interview," Another man said. "I was planning on moving to Rio in September, but I might have to rethink that though - I have two little girls, I don't want them to live in a place that might have another tsunami."

Carlisle listened as each of the rescued people talked about how they had gotten here and what they had been doing when the water had hit.

"What were you doing, Carlisle?" The oldest of the two men, a man named Fredrick, asked him. "Before the water hit." He added.

Carlisle swallowed. "I was spending time with my family."

"How many children do you have?" Fredrick's wife, Marie, asked.

"Five - they are all teenagers."

"Wow, you look too young to have teenage children though," She commented.

He smiled. "Yes, but they are adopted. My wife was unable to have children, but she longed for them and so did I, so we adopted."

"I hope you find your family soon, Carlisle." Marie told him softly, and the others nodded in agreement.

"So do I," Carlisle said. "And I hope all of you find your loved ones and have a brighter future."

Everyone smiled at him, but Carlisle turned his attention to the sky above him.

In the distance, dark storm clouds were approaching. He hoped that his family - especially little Nessie - found somewhere to shelter from the rain and the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Alice gasped when the vision ended - it wasn't shock, it was joy.

She had seen her brother - Edward - floating along on top of a red car, not far from where she was.

Finally she had been able to receive a vision that told her that she would find someone of her family.

"Edward!" She shouted as loud as she could.

"Alice!"

Pure joy and relief spread through her. He had answered! She finally got an answer to her shouts!

And she wouldn't alone anymore.

She dived instantly into the water and started to swim as fast as her vampire speed would allow. She headed to the west, where the vision had shown her the way to where her brother was.

Because of the branches, trees and cars and other rubbish floating on top of the water, Alice had to dive under the murky water to avoid the objects that blocked her path, but she didn't care.

She spotted the red car when she broke through the surface of the water, and her eyes looked straight up at who was sat on the roof. Her brother.

Edward.

He looked down at her and smiled. He leaned down and offered her his hand.

She took it and her brother helped her onto the roof of the car. The two of them embraced each other, glad to see each other again, and then sat back, both of them were smiling.

"Thank God you are OK!" Edward whispered.

"I've been searching for days now, I'm so glad you are OK!" Alice said, she couldn't stop smiling now that she had found her brother - and she didn't want to stop smiling.

Edward looked around him. "At least we've found each other. But our family are out there..."

"We'll find them, Edward." She told him. "We'll find them in the end, and we'll all be together again."

He looked down at his hands. "Bella is out there - and Nessie as well. If they were together I would relax easily, but I know they are not. They were far away from each other when the water hit."

Alice took her brothers hands in hers, she hated seeing him like this. "Bella is strong, she'll find someone and we'll find her, and Nessie is with Esme."

"You saw?" Edward asked.

She shook her head, although she wished she had a positive answer, just to help him relax. "No, the vision of you here was the first one I got since the water hit."

Edward sighed, but he guessed he should have known that would be the answer - if Alice had seen any of the others, she would have found them, or told him where they were.

He then got up and looked down at his sister. "We have to find them, as quickly as we can." He said.

She nodded in agreement and he helped her up again.

"Let's go." She said and the two of them jumped down into the brown water and started to swim, calling for their family members and looking around everywhere they could.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Come on, bro, we haven't got all day!" Emmett shouted over his shoulder.

Jasper groaned. "I was just double-checking."

Somehow, the two brothers had found each other. Jasper had been the one to hear Emmett trying to lift the fallen trees out of the way of the house, and he had surprised his brother. The two of them were glad that they had found each other, because now they could look for their family together, and they had been searching for a whole day.

"How far do you think the water has spread?" Emmett asked his brother as he lifted another tree out of the way and sent it flying into the water.

Jasper looked thoughtful as he glanced around at his surrounding. "Pretty far, I guess."

"I'm surprised there aren't any rescue boats out here - we most be in a very remote bit." Emmett said.

Jasper nodded. "I guess. Maybe we should check the hospitals - just in case."

"Why?" Emmett sounded confused and he raised one eyebrow at his brother. "None of our family - well maybe Nessie - would need to go to the hospital."

"But Carlisle would. If they found him, he would want to help people, wouldn't he?" Jasper suggested.

Emmett was silent, and then he understood. "And maybe we can search for the others as well while going to the hospital. We'll check every hospital, it won't be hard surely..."

Jasper sighed. "It will, many people will go there - because they will be hurt. It'll be very busy, like being in New York or something."

Emmett groaned, but he said brightly, "Then we really should get going!"

Jasper chuckled and the two brothers started to walk forward again, keeping their eyes and ears ready for the sight or sound of anyone around them.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"And are you a hundred per cent sure that no one here is registered with the last name of Cullen or Hale?" Rosalie asked the Brazilian woman behind the small reception area at the hospital.

The woman nodded. "Yes, we are sure. But just to double check you could read the lists, we have new people coming in every day, and I don't always know till later."

Rosalie sighed and went over to the wall that was covered in long pieces of paper that were covered in columns of names of the people who had been brought into the hospital. Bella was already looking.

"Have you found anything?" Rosalie asked her.

Bella shook her head. "The only Hale here is spelled H-A-I-L. And there are no Cullen's registered here."

"Maybe we should go to the next hospital." Rosalie suggested, she hated how they hadn't been able to find at least one person from their family here, but she guessed that she shouldn't have expected luck so early, they had only been to two other hospitals before this one.

Bella nodded in agreement. "Yes. There is a small van that takes people to the hospitals, it leaves in five."

Rosalie raised one eyebrow. "Why would we take a van, when it is much faster for us to run?"

Bella smiled. "Good point."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Esme knew that she had to get Lucy and her brother to the nearest hospital, but she couldn't find the direction for the nearest one. She had searched, she had left Renesmee looking after Lucy and Jamie - something she wasn't comfortable with, because Renesmee was only young herself - and she would search for the nearest town, but every time she went back before she found anything, because she didn't feel right leaving the children for so long.

"We need to leave together," Renesmee said when Esme returned to sit on the branch outside the hollow in the tree.

Esme sighed. "I just don't want you three outside for ages for no reason..."

"We'll have to go, they need water."

"And what about you?" Esme asked, worried for her granddaughter.

Renesmee gave her a smile. "I'll be fine." She said. "I'm a Cullen."

Esme laughed and leaned forward to kiss her granddaughter's forehead. "Yes, you are, and a very strong one as well. We'll find them,"

"And we'll find Lucy and Jamie's parents." Renesmee added.

Esme nodded. "Yes, we will."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"I saw Carlisle!" Alice hissed, punching Edward on the arm to get her brothers attention.

Edward looked back at her, pausing at the entrance to the hospital. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it was him."

"Well where is he?" Edward asked her, excited that they would be able to find another member of their family.

Alice looked up at the hospital and a smile appeared on her face. "He's in there." She said.

Edward also grinned. "Let's go find him then," He said. "Do you know exactly where he is?"

She nodded. "He was looking at the list of names, with a man who talked to him."

Edward sighed with relief when he realized his father had not been completely alone. He had been able to find someone to talk to. "Come on," He said to Alice. "We need to get to him before he leaves."

Nodding in agreement, Alice followed her brother up the stairs and into the entrance of the hospital. It was dark and cold, the floor and walls were stained, the whole place was in poor condition, but they hadn't expected it to be like the one back in Forks. They headed straight to the reception and asked the man behind the desk where the lists of names were.

He pointed, because he couldn't speak their language, and Alice and Edward went to where he had pointed. They spotted their father in conversation with the man who had befriended him, and Edward said, "Carlisle."

Carlisle turned around and his eyes brightened when he spotted his two children. Alice ran forward - at human speed, although she would rather just race over in vampire speed - and she wrapped her arms around her father. Carlisle smiled and hugged her back before hugging Edward. Edward normally hated hugs, but he didn't mind right now, because he was with his father again.

"Carlisle, I can't believe we found you!" Alice seemed like if she could, she would cry.

"I'm glad you did," Carlisle smiled warmly at his children. "We were just about to leave to the next hospital."

"We?" Edward repeated.

Carlisle then remembered his friend. "Oh, right. I'm being completely rude. Edward, Alice, this is Patrick," He said, gesturing to the man who was stood beside him. Patrick had been looking at the list, but he turned to look when his name was said. "Patrick, this is my son, Edward, and my daughter, Alice."

Patrick shook hands with Bella and Alice. He did notice that their skin was cold, but he didn't say anything, and guessed it was because that their clothes were soaking wet as was their hair.

"We're going to go to the next hospital - a mile's drive away - to find Patrick's wife and daughter." Carlisle told his children.

Patrick instantly said, "Carlisle you've found your children, I could go by myself..."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I said I would help you, and I will."

Edward nodded. "Alice and I will help."

"Yep," Alice said, popping the P.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Rosalie was worried about Emmett, but she was also getting annoyed with Bella. She was glad she had someone now, but seriously, Bella was always moaning about how far their have gone and if they are sure they are heading in the right direction.

"I do not know if we are going in the right direction or not, OK?" Rosalie snapped at her. "How can I tell? Ask my geography teacher, I such at geography. They had to show me where India was on the map! But all I know is that humans live not far from here, and where there are humans, there are animals, and I need to feed, and so do you. And where a town is, there is bound to be a hospital nearby, or a bigger city with a hospital."

Bella looked taken about, but she had always known that Rosalie was the one in the family who said what she was feeling and what she was thinking, without pausing to think if she would hurt anyone first.

"Sorry," Bella said.

Rosalie sighed. "Look, when I am thirsty, I get crabby, Emmett always jokes about it. He says its like waking a sleeping tiger, or whatever animal he compared it to." Thinking of Emmett and how he joked around all the time made her wince.

Bella saw that her sister in law was missing her mate, so she took a few steps closer to the blonde vampire and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find them, Rosalie." She told her.

Rosalie gave a little smile, and she hoped that they would.

Soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Carmen had not heard from Carlisle since they had left from Forks, but when the news came on, her answer to what had happened to the Cullen family was answered.

She watched with wide, horrified eyes as the news man reported a massive tsunami - the biggest in history - that had swept up miles from the east side of Brazil, where Isle Esme was.

"Eleazar!" She said, even speaking in a whisper her mate would have heard her.

Eleazar appeared at the doorway in under a second, and when he saw the shocked expression on his mates face, instant worry spread through him, and he moved to sit beside her on the couch, taking her slightly tanned hands in his own tanned ones.

"What is it?" Eleazar asked her.

In answer, she replayed the news so Eleazar could see and hear from himself.

When the news was finished, Eleazar swallowed and stood up. "We'll catch a plane down there," He said.

Carmen got up as well. "Will the airports be open?"

"I highly doubt it, but I know someone with a small plane big enough to take us, Kate, Tanya and Garrett."

Carmen met his gaze. "Make sure we can get there as soon as possible." She begged.

Eleazar cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I will. I'll go now. You tell the others."

She nodded. "OK, hurry." She whispered, kissing him again before they parted.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Esme knew that she needed to find water for Lucy and Jamie, but thankfully they came through a small town that was on dry land.

"Here," The old woman who had offered them rest in her small wooden hut, passed Esme a bowl. Esme looked into the bowl and saw that it was filled half way with clear water. "You must drink."

Knowing that the people here thought she was human, Esme sipped the water and gave the woman a friendly smile before passing it to Renesmee, who also took a little sip before giving the bowl to Jamie and Lucy.

"You must have troubled very far." The woman noted. Esme was surprised that the woman could speak such good English. "We heard about the water, we were scared it would reach our home, but thankfully it didn't."

"Have many other people come through this way?" Esme asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes. A...err, boat I think is what it is called. It came through here. A man was gravely injured with a bad leg. His friend, a man with blonde hair, had tried his best to help heal the wound, but they needed our Healer's help."

"A man with blonde hair?" Esme repeated. "Tell me, what did this man look like?"

"Pale skin, dark eyes that I believe were black, the softest voice, his skin was cold to the touch, he must have been freezing, and he seemed to know a lot about healing."

Carlisle.

Esme couldn't believe that her mate had been through here, and she hadn't gotten here on time. She had missed him.

"Where did the boat go?" She asked the woman. Maybe if she got directions, she could find Carlisle.

But the woman shook her head. "I do not know. They were hear for a short time, and left as soon as the Healer had finished seeing to the mans leg." She looked through the entrance of the den, at where the sky was darkening. "You and the children should get some rest. I will be back with some blankets for you so you don't get cold - they are made out of sheep wool, very warm."

Esme smiled. "Thank you."

"My name is Johanna." The woman said.

"Mine is Esme," Esme introduced herself. "And these are Renesmee, Lucy and Jamie."

Johanna smiled a little. "I am glad I can help you and the children, Esme. I hope you have a good night, and in the morning travel safely and that you find your family soon."

Me too, Esme thought.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Jasper froze when he heard movement not far from where he and Emmett were.

"What is it?" Emmett whispered, tensing, ready to fight. It was always his first thought, danger, whenever Jasper stopped while they searched.

Jasper shushed him and then shouted, "Hello?"

"Jasper?"

"Rosalie!" Emmett gasped.

"Emmett!" She shouted back. "Oh my god! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Emmett shouted.

"We're coming!"

Jasper sighed with relief. "Are you with anyone?" He called to her.

"Bella, Bella is with me."

Jasper was disappointed when it wasn't Alice who was with Rosalie, but then he was just glad that his two sisters were safe. They would find Alice, and the others, sooner or later.

A few seconds passed and Rosalie was suddenly in Emmett's arms, kissing him while running her hands through his hair, while his hands were moving up and down her side.

Jasper hugged Bella, relieved that she was OK.

When they all broke apart, Rosalie hugged Jasper and Emmett hugged Bella.

"Thank god we found you!" Rosalie gasped as she went to stand beside Emmett. Emmett wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer to him and he kissed her hair.

"We've been searching for what seems like forever," Bella added.

Jasper nodded. "So have we, we figured that Carlisle would be at the hospital, well one of them anyway, so we were heading towards one."

"So were we." Bella reported. "Hopefully the others thought the same, and soon we'll all meet in one of the hospitals."

Jasper sighed. "There must be over thirsty hospitals here and rescue centers. It'll take a long time to find them, we could always miss them."

"We have to stay positive though." Bella reminded him. "We've found each other, hopefully the others have found each other as well - that will make finding them all a lot easier if they were at the same place at the same time."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "Jasper, can you remember the map of the area you looked at before we left Froks" He asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, of course. The nearest hospital will be probably an hour away, but we can make that ten minutes if we run at vampire speed. We don't need to worry about anyone seeing us when we are so far away from town, because no one is out here. We'll just slow down to human speed running when we reach town."

They all nodded in agreement and together the four of them started to run towards the east.

All of them were wishing for the same thing.

That they would find their family soon and all of this would be over.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Esme's sharp sense of smell told her that blood was near, and when she looked down she saw where it was coming from.

Lucy had a deep wound running down the side of the leg, and every time the girl put weight on it she would wince from the pain. The muddy water around her leg was red.

Why hadn't Esme noticed this before? How long ago had it happened?

She guessed that it was unavoidable, with all the sharp twigs and branches lying on top and under the water.

"Lucy, let me carry you." Esme suggested. "I don't want your wound getting infected."

As Lucy looked thoughtful, Esme was also thinking. Could she deal with human blood being so close to her when she was thirst?

She shook her head. She had to - Lucy's leg was risking getting infected.

Lucy then nodded and passed little Jamie to Renesmee, and Esme picked Lucy up in her arms, holding her in her arms and they continued to move through the water.

"The town is about twenty minutes from here," Renesmee said.

Esme nodded. She could hear the cars and the people clearly, and that filled her with hope and relief. Soon they would be at the hospital, Lucy and Jamie would be seen to - and Renesmee as well - by the doctors and Esme would look for her family while looking for Jamie and Lucy's parents as well.

"Lucy, what is your last name?" Esme asked the little girl in her arms. She needed their surname if they were going to find her parents. She really hoped their parents were alive.

"Mitchell,"

Esme made a mental note to check for any patient under the name of Mitchell while the doctors checked the children for any wounds that could be bad.

When they finally reached the town, it was crowded in the streets, but as soon as people saw that the children looked drowned and Lucy was bleeding, they parted to allow them through. Some even pointed to the hospital, telling Esme the quickest routes.

Esme went straight to the reception when she reached the hospital and a doctor was called almost instantly. While the doctor and some nurses took Jamie and Lucy away, Renesmee - who had been fine - and Esme checked the lists.

"There's about five different Mitchell's here!" Renesmee gasped.

"We need to find all of them and ask if they are missing their children." Esme said.

Renesmee nodded. "OK...shall we meet back here in half an hour?"

Esme dipped her head. "Don't get lost, OK. Go as far as you need to, but make sure you search properly and don't miss anything."

Renesmee nodded and disappeared through the crowd of people, calling for anyone named Mitchell.

Esme checked the list. Renesmee was heading to the north and west part of the building, which meant she was heading to where two of the five Mitchell's where, so Esme had to look for three - Fiona Mitchell, Kevin Mitchell and Natasha Mitchell.

She started to look, looking at the end of each bed where a small whiteboard was clipped, written over it was the details for the patient that was lying on the bed. There were also numbers, and Esme remembered the numbers of the people she was looking for - 17, 42 and 61.

Number 17 was Fiona. She was a woman who looked about twenty, not old enough to have a child as old as Lucy. Esme sighed and moved on.

Kevin was on bed Number 61, but again he seemed too young to have a child Lucy's age. He didn't even look up when Esme paused beside his bed, he wasn't asleep either, his eyes were wide open, but he was just starring at the bed in front of him.

Esme moved on, praying that the last bed would be who she was looking for.

Natasha Mitchell was awake when Esme paused beside her bed. She looked thirty or thirty five, and she looked at Esme when Esme checked the whiteboard at the end of her bed.

"Natasha Mitchell?" Esme asked her softly.

Natasha looked at her. "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm Esme Cullen," Esme introduced herself.

"Are you a nurse here?"

Esme shook her head. "No, I am not. Were you with anyone on holiday before the water hit?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes, my husband, and my two children. My husband is here at the hospital, but my children..." She trailed off.

"Were your children called Lucy and Jamie?"

Natasha looked surprised, and nodded. "Yes, they were. How did you guess?"

"Well I came here with them. They were in a floating car, but they are fine. They are with the doctors. Only Lucy was hurt, she has a cut on her leg, but it happened only recently and she was kept out of the water, so it isn't infected."

Natasha sighed with relief. "Thank you so much."

Esme smiled. "You're welcome."

"I need to see them." Natasha decided.

Esme knew that the woman was not strong enough to leave her bed, but there were other ways. "Once your children have been checked by the doctors, I will bring them up here to see you."

Natasha seemed happy with that answer, and she closed her eyes before opening them, they had widened and she looked worried. "Their father is at the other side of the hospital. He broke his leg, he can't walk over here, but he has to see them, he's been worried sick."

"After you have spoken to your children, I'll take them to see their father." Esme reassured her.

Natasha sighed. "Thank you," She said again. "You have been so helpful and kind, and you don't even know us. You saved my babies lives."

"I couldn't leave them in that car," Esme said, patting her leg. "I'll go check if they are alright."

Natasha smiled and closed her eyes. She looked peaceful as she drifted off into a gentle sleep.

Esme turned and headed towards the reception, a smile on her face. She had finally found Jamie's and Lucy's family.

She hoped finding her family would be as easy, and that it would happen soon.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

After walking around the hospital for what seemed like ages to her, Alice was starting to question whether or not they should move onto the next hospital or not. The scents of blood were so strong here she couldn't smell anything else, not even Edward, who was right beside her.

Edward was bored as well, but only because he had accepted that his wife and daughter were not in this hospital. But the two of them had decided to walk around again because it would be a while before the cart would come to take them to the next hospital. Carlisle was outside and would call them when the cart got here.

"Excuse me?" A small voice came from behind her and Alice turned around to see who had spoken. A girl who had her trouser leg rolled up while her leg was wrapped in white bandages, was looking up at her with wide brown eyes.

Alice made Edward stop, ignoring her brothers impatient glare, Alice knelt down and asked the little girl, "Yes?"

"Can you get me that book? I can't reach." The girl said, pointing at the wooden shelf with a single book at the top.

"Of course," Alice said, standing up, grabbing the book and then kneeling down again, holding it out to the little girl, who took it and smiled gratefully. "There you go,"

The girls smile widened. "Thanks!"

"I'm Alice," Alice introduced herself. "What is your name?"

"Lucy," The girl said.

"And how did you get here, Lucy?" Edward asked her.

"A woman found me and my brother, and brought me here with her daughter." Lucy replied.

Alice sighed when she realized that it couldn't have been Rosalie or Esme, it could be Bella, but it also couldn't be.

"What was this woman called?" Edward asked. He wasn't giving up so easily though.

Lucy was quiet for a second as she tried to remember. She had never been the best at remembering anything. Now she was thinking hard about what that little girl had called the beautiful woman who had saved Lucy and her brother.

"Um...E...err, Es...Ellie." Lucy said. "No, I don't think it was Ellie. Essie. Her name was Essie."

Edward sighed, finally giving up.

Lucy glanced at Alice and Edward, confused by their disappointed expressions.

Alice gave the girl a little smile and said, "Well, we have to go now. Goodbye Lucy."

"Bye!" Lucy waved before limping off back to a bed where a little boy was lying.

Edward took Alice by the arm and led her away. "Well, that was a waste of time." He complained.

Alice rolled her eyes. "What was I meant to do? Just walk away? Besides, she might have known someone from our family."

"But she didn't, and now we have wasted time. We have walked around the whole hospital twice and we haven't seen anyone. We need to find Carlisle right now,"

Alice sighed, but nodded. "Fine,"

Outside the hospital, Edward and Alice were surprised to see that their father was not standing alone beside the entrance of the hospital like they had left him, but he was talking to four other people - four other vampires.

"Edward!" Bella cried in delight and relief as she raced forward and jumped at Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly. Edward put his arms around her and held her close to him as tightly as if he never wanted to let go. He kissed her hair and breathed in her scent, smiling.

"Jasper!" Alice raced towards her mate, who picked her up and spun her around in the air a few times in circles before placing her on her feet and kissing her in greeting.

Once Alice and Edward had said hello to Emmett and Rosalie as well, the Cullen's looked at each other.

"Where is Esme?" Rosalie was the first one to break the silence, and to ask the question.

Carlisle sighed. "She's not with us. We haven't found her yet."

Emmett placed one hand on Carlisle's shoulder and gave his father a comforting smile while Rosalie said, "We'll find her,"

"And Nessie," Edward reminded them and Bella nodded, a sad expression on her face when she remembered her daughter was still missing.

"We'll find both of them." Alice said.

Carlisle smiled. "Your right. Well, Patrick - he's a human who I'm helping find his family - said that the small cart is going to the next hospital in five minutes, we should get going. We'll make it there before the sun sets."

All of them nodded and disappeared around the corner.

A few seconds later, just as the cart disappeared from view, Renesmee walked out, stretching her arms to wake up her muscles. She had managed to find the father f Lucy and Jamie, and now the two children and their father were having the first conversation they had shared since when the water had hit.

Renesmee yawned. She had been so busy she hadn't noticed how tired she had gotten, but now, as she stood outside in the sunlight, not moving, she realized that she was so tired that she felt her eyes would just close and she would fall to the ground at any second.

"Nessie?" Esme appeared beside her. "You're tired. There's some spare beds in the children's area, why don't you go and rest?"

Renesmee nodded, too tired to argue that she would be fine with staying up. "Will you come with me?" She asked.

Esme smiled. "Of course,"

She was about to leave with her granddaughter when her sharp sense of smell picked up a scent. It was a scent she would pick out anywhere, something that she loved and had known ever since she had become a vampire.

And then she could smell another five scents.

Her family had been here...

And only a few minutes ago.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Esme looked around in confusion. Her family - all of them, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Jasper and Alice - had been here, and she had missed them by barely seconds, just because she had decided to walk at quite a slow pace.

She couldn't believe it.

"Grandma?" Renesmee asked.

"Nessie, go find Lucy and Jamie, and show them where they are meant to go for the night, I'll be along in a few minutes." Esme told her.

Renesmee was confused, but she did as she was told, walking back into the hospital in search of Jamie and Lucy.

Esme followed the scents of her family to where a wooden cart pulled by a donkey was stopping.

"Excuse me?" She asked the driver. "Where does this cart go?" She asked.

"The nearest hospital," The man replied.

"And when is the next time it goes?"

"In the morning, at nine."

Esme nodded. "OK, thank you."

As she headed back to where Renesmee and Jamie and Lucy would be spending the night, she planned everything in her head.

She and Renesmee would get up early the next morning, say goodbye to Lucy, Jamie, Natasha and the father before they caught the nine o'clock cart and went to the next hospital, where hopefully their family would be.

She still couldn't believe that she had missed them by just a few seconds, but then she told herself that regretting walking slowly wasn't going to back time go back and allow her the chance to quicken her pace.

When she reached the sheltered area at the side of the hospital were many children of all ages were sleeping or trying to get to sleep on the blankets the hospital had provided, it was getting dark.

Esme easily found Renesmee, Lucy and Jamie by their scent and she said goodnight to each of them before telling them that she and Renesmee would be leaving early the next morning.

Lucy seemed a little sad by this, but then she smiled and said, "You'll find your family."

Jamie, who was still too young to understand, just giggled and touched Esme's arm before Lucy lay him down and made sure he had enough blankets before she lay down beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

Renesmee looked up at Esme and was about to ask why they had to leave, when she yawned and just lay down beside Lucy.

Esme watched as the children went to sleep, before she got up. She needed to hunt, and get some blood for Renesmee...

Luckily on the way here she had spotted some sheep kept in a pen, and she wondered what the blood would be like, if it would be any different from deer blood.

Deer blood was Esme's favorite.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Patrick had found his wife and daughter at the next hospital, and although Carlisle was happy for his friend, he was also a little jealous.

OK, he was a lot jealous. But he would admit it.

He didn't have his wife with him, and he needed his wife to be with him. Esme was his other half, she was the main reason for him staying with the vampire life. She was the most important thing to him.

He missed her so much.

He still couldn't believe how he had not found her yet. He had found nearly everyone else, but there had been no signs of his darling wife.

Carlisle was constantly asking himself if he should have gone inside the hospital and looked around, because maybe Esme would have been in there, helping people. She loved helping people, just like he did, so he wouldn't be surprised if she had been helping the nurses. She would have wanted to look after the children.

But the next cart back to that hospital was lunch time the next day. And she might not even be there.

He put his head in his hands, really unsure of what he should do.

A memory came to his mind.

He was stood in front of the full length mirror with a tie in each hand, and he was deciding which one to wear for an important meeting.

_"What are you doing, Carlisle?" Esme asked as she moved to stand beside him, looking at him and then the ties he held in his hands. She smiled. "Can't make up your mind, can you?"_

_Carlisle sighed. "You know me too well,"_

_"I know," She said softly._

_"Which one do you think I should wear?" He asked her, turning so that he was facing her and not the mirror. He lifted one tie, then lowered it as he lifted the other one, like two scales._

_Esme looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she smiled, which told Carlisle that she had an idea._

_"Why don't you forget the ties and go without?" She asked._

_"Esme, you know that I listen to your fashion ideas and normally follow them, but today is a very important meeting at the hospital, I cannot afford to go casual."_

_"OK," She said, she wasn't offended at all. "Well, the dark blue one really suits your hair, and the green one makes you look..."_

_"Smart?" He guessed the word she was going to use._

_"I was thinking more like 'sexy'," She said._

_"There will be nurses at the hospital love, do you really want me to make them even more flirtatous?"_

_Esme swallowed. She really wanted to say to him go with the blue, because she hated it when the nurses flirted with her husband. They all knew perfectly well that he was happily married, but that didn't stop them. But she didn't want Carlisle to see how much this really bothered him, he found it amusing. _

_"It's your decision, the nurses flirt with you when you have a tie on, and they flirt with you when you don't." She replied._

_"I'll go with the blue," Carlisle decided, because he knew what his wife was thinking - she didn't want him wearing the green because of the nurses._

_She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Thank you,"_

_"You do know that you are the only woman for me though, right?" He asked._

_She nodded. "Yes, and you, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, are the only man for me."_

_He put the green tie away and looked at Esme, who chuckled and put the blue one around his neck and put it on properly. When she was done, she leaned up and kissed him passionately. He was surprised, and kissed her back with just as much passion._

_"Make sure you aren't gone too long," She whispered._

_His eyes were filled with hunger and wanting, but he snapped out of it when the alarm went off, signalling that it was time he had to leave if he wanted to make it to the meeting on time._

_He kissed his wife's cheek and said, "I wouldn't dream of it."_

Carlisle smiled at the memory. Whenever he had to make a hard decision, Esme always made it easier for him. But she wasn't here for him now.

He needed to find her quickly.

He needed her. He needed his Esme.

With a sigh, Carlisle placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Vampires didn't sleep, so Carlisle spent the whole night thinking of Esme and of the memories they shared.

_It was midnight, they had just gotten married, and they were still dancing in the moonlight, just gently swaying from side to side in each others arms._

_"I love you," Carlisle whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, Esme Anne Cullen."_

_Esme smiled in delight when she was called by her new name, and she looked up at her husband with glowing golden eyes. "I love you too, Carlisle Cullen." She said before resting her head against her husband's shoulder again as they continued their dance._

_"I still can't believe it," She whispered._

_"I know," Carlisle said. "I feel like I'm the luckiest man on the planet - actually, I know I am."_

_Esme smiled. "I'm so happy you found me in the morgue that night. Without you, I would never have known what true happiness was, and I wouldn't know what true love felt like and how strong it was. I have never loved anyone more than I love you."_

_"And I have never loved anyone - or will ever love anyone - as much as I love you." Carlisle told her._

Carlisle snapped out of his day-dreaming and looked around him. He was disappointed when he realized it was still night, that morning was a long time away, and he wouldn't be able to search for his wife. Maybe he could run there? But it was dark, and he didn't know his way around...besides he had told his family he would leave at lunch the next day, if he left now they would worry.

Instead he allowed the memories to come back over him. He was soon thinking of when he and Esme had first kissed.

_She leaned forward slowly, her eyes looking at him in a shy and nervous way, before she gave into her gravings and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened with surprise at first, but he placed one hand on the back of her head, the other on her waist, and he kissed her back. The kiss was sweet and filled with love, very soft, but it soon quickened. Her tongue searched for an entrance into his mouth, and he parted his lips, allowing their tongues to meet. _

_He felt pure heaven as he kissed Esme, as her scent washed over him and as her lips remained sealed to his. He didn't want it to ever end, and she didn't want that either, but they both knew that they had to._

_Slowly, and reluctantly, they parted their lips and sat there looking at each other._

_Carlisle cleared his throat, ready to say something, but before he could, Esme shifted away and said, "I'm so sorry, Carlisle! I don't know what came over me!" She said before looking down at the ground as if ashamed. _

_Carlisle took her hands in his and she looked at him._

_"Esme, why are you sorry?" He asked her gently while stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs._

_"Because I kissed you," She answered as if it was so clear why she was embarrassed._

_Carlisle gave her a little smile. "You don't need to be sorry. It was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time - besides meeting you and Edward, of course."_

_Esme smiled, and it was a beautiful sight. "Really? You didn't mind?"_

_"The only thing I minded was that it finished so quickly, and you felt embarrassed. You do not need to feel embarrassed Esme. I...I love you."_

_Esme looked at him, her eyes widening. "You...you do?" She asked in a stunned voice._

_He nodded, he felt so much better now that he had finally admitted it. "Yes, I love you very much. I have for a long time."_

_She smiled. "I've loved you too, Carlisle, for a very long time."_

_With that, they leaned in and kissed again._

_Carlisle smiled slightly at the memory, but he wished Esme was with him right now, and her lips were against her._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Esme and Renesmee said goodbye to Lucy and the rest of the Mitchell family before they caught the nine o'clock cart to the next hospital. Renesmee looked at the village as the cart was pulled through it.

Esme was actually impatient. She wanted the cart to go faster. She wanted to get to the next town as soon as she could, as quickly as possible.

Renesmee rested her head against Esme's shoulder and closed her eyes. She thought about her mum and her dad, of her aunties and her uncle and her grandpa, and she couldn't wait to see them.

With a little smile, Esme rested her head on her daughters and also closed her eyes.

Her thoughts, once again, went straight to Carlisle.

* * *

**If you want to add me of facebook, private message me and I'll give you a link.**

**And if you want to know my account, also private message me.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

The cart ride was very bumpy because of all of the dips and lumps in the ground, and the donkey seemed to only want to plod along.

Esme had her arm around her granddaughter and they were still sat in the same postion, Renesmee's head on Esme's shoulder while Esme rested the side of her face against her granddaughter's hair.

She looked at the town as the cart was dragged along the roads, and at the people who were watching the cart filled with people - mostly tourists. Some smiled, others just started for a while and then walked off.

Esme looked down at her granddaughter. She was so proud of how brave Renesmee was being. And Esme was also relieved.

And she was glad that she wasn't alone.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Carmen searched through the whole town before she found Edward and Carlisle, and as soon as she could, she flung her arms around the two of them and hugged them tightly.

"Hey, Carmen, it's great to see you too." Edward laughed and Carmen let go and stepped back. She was smiling widely.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" She gasped as Eleazar and the rest of her coven appeared with her.

"How did you get here?" Carlisle asked them. "I thought they had cancelled all the airport planes from going in and ot of the country for now."

Carmen nodded. "They did, but Eleazar knew someone who had a little plane, so we got a lift here."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Carlisle said, patting her shoulder and smiling at her.

"Where is everyone?" Kate asked from where she was stood with her mate, Garrett.

Edward answered. "Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett went hunting. Carlisle and I went hunting last night, so we decided to stay here, take a look around and stuff."

"And Renesmee and Esme?" Tanya asked.

Carlisle sighed. "We haven't found them yet."

Carmen and Eleazar exchanged a worried glance, and then Eleazar cleared his throat and said. "Well, you'll find her soon, and we'll help."

"Thank you,"

"Carlisle is planning on catching the cart to the last hospital we visited to at lunch time. He feels like he should check there just in case we missed Esme and Nessie - it's possible, because of the strong scent of blood didn't help us smell their scents, and it's better to check. Some of us will stay here in case Esme and Nessie come here while we are at the other hospital." Rosalie answered as she walked over, the others close behind her.

"I'll go with you," Tanya offered.

"Me too," Eleazar said.

Carlisle nodded. "Well it's another hour yet,"

Alice suddenly said, "Carlisle, go into the hospital and tell them that you are a doctor."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Emmett asked. "That's a bit random, Alice."

"Why does he have to do that?" Rosalie added.

"Because they are running though on doctors, and some people are really badly injured." Alice said. "Carlisle, you have to help them. I saw on the way down here."

Carlisle nodded. He didn't want people to die if there was any way he could stop them from dying. "Alright, Alice will you show me the way?"

Alice nodded and took his hand, leading him away.

"He has an hour," Edward said. "He should be fine."

"Alice needs to stop worrying about the people in the hospital, and start trying to find out where Esme and Nessie are." Rosalie complained.

"Would you want innocent people - maybe children - to die?" Edward snapped at her. "Esme and Nessie are fine, and Carlisle is going back to look for them in an hour, he needs something to take his mind off worrying."

Rosalie growled lowly but she didn't reply. Instead she turned and stormed off.

Emmett sighed and then looked at Jasper. "Is she angry?"

Jasper nodded, feeling Rosalie's anger rolling strongly off her in waves. "Yes, very."

"I better go and calm her down." Emmett said before following after Rosalie, calling for his mate to wait.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle knew that part of the reason that Alice had told him to help the doctors care for the people in the hospital was that she wanted him to take his mind off worrying about his wife.

And it worked.

Carlisle was distracted, like he always was, from all of his problems as he went into doctor mode and helped the doctors at the small hospital. Some of them were young and didn't know much, so Carlisle explained things and showed them what to do.

But whenever he got a few seconds to himself, he would hate himself.

His wife was out there somewhere, maybe alone, and here he was being a doctor.

He was mad at himself because he had easily been distracted.

He should be out there looking for her. He should ran to the other hospital, he might have found her right now.

But he hadn't. He had decided to wait till lunch - and it seemed like because it was only half an hour away from twelve, time was going slowly just to annoy him. One minute felt like a year.

After he had seen to two more patients, he went outside to find Carmen. He was going back to the hospital now, he couldn't wait for the cart, which was meant to arrive in half an hour but because of the traffic, it would be longer.

He was going to find his wife, and his granddaughter, as quickly as he could.

* * *

**If you want to add me of facebook, private message me and I'll give you a link.**

**And if you want to know my account, also private message me.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Edward was watching his father carefully. He was worried, of course, and he was also worried about his daughter.

Renesmee was out there somewhere. Edward needed to find her.

Bella walked over to her mate and sat next to him on the wooden bench. "I'm coming with you." She whispered to him.

Edward looked at her. "Maybe you should stay here, in case she comes here."

Bella sighed "We've talked about this Edward. We've been apart for so long..."

"I know," Edward said, cutting her off. "But I am just suggesting it."

"And I am just rejecting it." Bella said. "I want to stay with you, I want to help you find our daughter."

Edward sighed because he knew he had lost this argument, and he looked at his wife and gave her her favorite grin. "I love you," He said. "I'm glad I have you with me right now."

She smiled. "I love you too," She whispered before kissing him.

A little while away from them, Emmett and Rosalie were talking. Rosalie was still a little angry, but Emmett had calmed her down enough to get her to sit down and talk. Alice and Jasper were walking together, hand in hand, and Carlisle was talking to Carmen and Eleazar. Tanya and Kate and Garrett were also talking, stood together at the entrance to the hospital.

"Does Jacob know about this?" Carlisle asked Carmen. "Have you seen the werewolves?"

He knew that Carmen, Eleazar and the others were not close with the werewolves and only put up with them because of the wolves friendship with the Cullen's.

But he wanted to know.

Carmen shook her head. "I don't know, they weren't camping in Alaska."

Carlisle nodded. "I was just wondering, because of Nessie."

Carmen understood and dipped her head. Eleazar gave a little smile.

Vampires had never heard of a werewolf imprinting on a vampire - when werewolves and vampires had been enemies for decades - and neither knew what to say, but Carlisle didn't really expect them to say anything.

They stood there in silence, and then Bella's delighted cry filled the air. "Renesmee!"

Bella raced forward towards where a wooden cart was, where people were getting off. Renesmee was there, smiling and she ran towards her mother, who swept her up in her arms and held her close to her like she would never let go.

Edward, his golden eyes wide with shock and amusement, went over to them, taking Renesmee and twirling her round in the air.

Renesmee, who's smile had not left her face and had only grown wider, laughed as she was spun round and round in the sky.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried.

"Nessie!" Rosalie called as she walked over, with Emmett close behind her. "It's so great to see you!"

Bella took her child back in her arms and pressed her cheek to Renesmee's forehead, rocking her from side to side slowly in her arms. "We've missed you so much!"

Alice and Jasper, Kate and Garrett and Tanya, joined them and all greeted Renesmee. Carmen wanted to go and say hello to the little half vampire, but she and Eleazar didn't want to leave Carlisle.

Carlisle then went over to Renesmee, who wiggled free from her mother and went over to her grandfather, wrapping her arms around his torso because she wasn't that tall, and she held onto him. He put his arms around her waist, lifted her up, and then sat her on one of his arms, while the other was around him.

"Hey Grandpa," Renesmee said.

Carlisle kissed her forehead and then handed her to Bella again, because he understood that Bella would want to hold her daughter for as long as she could now that she had gotten her back.

He took a step back, relieved that his granddaughter safe.

Everyone crowded around Renesmee, welcoming her back with hugs and kisses on the cheeks and foreheads.

Carlisle smiled and suddenly he couldn't see. His vision just went black.

Then he smelt it. The scent he would be able to smell anywhere, he could pick it out among millions of other smells.

And the warm, soft voice of his wife whispered in his ear. "Hey, honey."

He could see again, and he turned around instantly, his eyes meeting the ones that belonged to his wife. Her hair was messy, she had some dirt on her skin, but her eyes were shining and she was smiling brightly.

"Esme," Carlisle whispered.

"Hey," She said, before practically leaped at him, wrapping her arms around her husbands neck and her legs around his neck. Carlisle's hands went to the back of her thighs as he held her up and he kissed her eagerly and passionately. When he placed her down gently on her feet without once parting their lips, he cupped her face with his hands.

The others knew that Esme was there, but they knew and understood that she and Carlisle would need time to themselves for a few minutes. Although they all wanted to see and hug Esme again, they also wanted her and Carlisle to have some time alone.

When Carlisle and Esme's lips finally parted, Carlisle placed his smooth forehead against Esme's and their fingers interlaced.

"I've missed you," Carlisle whispered to her.

Esme smiled up at him. "I've missed you too, so much..."

"And to think I was just about to go on a cart back to the other hospital..." Carlisle was now glad he had stayed to talk to Carmen and Eleazar and insisted on hearing everything that had happened since the last time they had met or spoken on the phone.

"I'm glad you didn't." Esme said. "I don't think I could stand being away from you for any longer."

"I'm glad I didn't either." He said before kissing her again.

The kiss was softer this time, but there was so much love behind it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**:D I love Carlisle and Esme so much! :D**_

Because the Cullen's had actually hunted miles up north from the beach opposite Isle Esme, they soon found out that the island had narrowly escaped the water, it was just on the outside of the wave.

When the Cullen's and their Alaskan friends found out that the airports were still shut, they all went back to Isle Esme.

Esme had wanted to see what state her island was in, and she was overjoyed when she found out the precious island she had been given by her husband, was still perfect.

Carmen and her family had never seen the island before, so the first thing they did was go and explore, giving the Cullen's some time to bound with their mates after being separated for so long - and in Edward's and Bella's case with their mate and daughter.

Edward, Bella and Renesmee spent the day in the forest, climbing trees and exploring, looking at the nature and wildlife there.

Rosalie and Emmett went swimming in the ocean - the tsunami had not prevented them from loving the water, and Emmett did love seeing his wife in a bikini.

Alice and Jasper went on a quiet walk along the sandy beach all the way around the island, the sunlight glistening off their skin.

Carlisle and Esme had decided to stay inside the house. They were lying on the kings sized bed in the master bedroom. Carlisle was laid with his arm around his wife as she rested her head on his chest.

"I met these two children." Esme was saying. "Renesmee and I were hiding in this hollow inside the trunk of a tree, and I heard this crying. It was coming from a car, where the two children - Lucy and Jamie - were. Neither were hurt but they were both terrified, their parents were not with them. I took them back the tree, and we walked all the way to the hospital, where Renesmee and I found their parents. They are fine now, they are with their family and they were not badly hurt."

Carlisle held his wife closer to him. "Those two children owe you their lives."

"There was nothing heroic about it, I just couldn't let them die." Esme said, not wanting praise. She never thought that she deserved praise, and when it was given to her she would always say that it was thanks to someone else or that she was just acting out of instinct or whatever.

But Carlisle was not letting her get away with it this time. "If you hadn't of saved them, they...I wouldn't want to imagine what would have happened to them."

Esme shivered as she thought of little Lucy and tiny Jamie drowning in the deep water, or dying from starvation or from the heat or from no water.

She then reminded herself that that had not happened, and that Jamie and Lucy were fine now, they were with their mother and father, and soon they would leave Brazil and return home, hopefully forgetting about what had happened and focusing on each other and their family.

"What did you do after the water hit?" Esme asked her husband, moving the attention off of her.

"Well, I didn't find anyone until I reached the hospital. I did call, but we were seperated so badly that it was no use. I ended up thinking about going to the hospital and checking the lists there for you, because there was even the slightest chance you would be there. Before I reached the hospital a rescue boat found me and took me there, we passed a small village on the way."

Esme swallowed as she thought of her husband wondering around by himself, completely alone, and she pushed the thought away.

"I met this man named Patrick. His leg was badly wounded and I helped him. I told him I would help him look for his family, and he promised to help me find mine. We found his at the hospital where you found me, he found them the day before.

"Alice and Edward found me. I was so glad to see them. Later, after days of searching, we found Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella all together, so we moved to the next hospital. Where you at that hospital we were at?" Carlisle asked his wife.

Esme nodded. "Yes, just seconds after you left Renesmee and I came outside to get some fresh air and to get away from the noise of the hospital."

"I missed you by seconds," Carlisle said.

"But we're together now, and that's all that matters." Esme said.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and kissed her head, closing his eyes, leaving his lips against her soft caramel hair, and he breathed in her scent.

There was one thing he was certain of.

He never wanted to - and never would, hopefully - loose her again.

She hoped also hoped that they would never be separated again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After a week, the airports were up and running, and everyone wanted to go home. They loved the island, but after what had happened to them, the Cullen's just wanted to return to their house in the middle of the forest in Forks, and Tanya's coven missed the snow, they weren't used to the warm sunny weather.

Esme was unpacking one day when she pulled out a pair of shorts and there was a lump in the small zipped up pocket.

She unzipped the pocket and took something out of it before folding the shorts and placing them neatly in the suitcase, which was filled with clothes, and she moved to the next item of clothing.

"Almost ready?" Carlisle asked as he came out of the bathroom with the bags that contained all the things they had placed in the bathroom.

Esme nodded, and in response she zipped up the suitcase and smiled over her shoulder at her husband.

"Yes," She said and went over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking up at his warm eyes. "Are you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good," She said and kissed him. They had kissed a lot recently since they had found each other, but they had good reasons for. They had been parted for what felt like forever, and they had missed each other so much they were just making up for lost time.

"I'll be back in a minute," Esme promised him when she parted their lips.

He smiled. "OK, I'll take the bags to the boat, Alice wants us all ready before a certain time. I might have to remind her that when we were leaving Forks, we were waiting on her."

Esme laughed.

Carlisle took the bags out of the house and down the sandy beach towards where the boat was waiting, while Esme went into the living room where she found her granddaughter sat on the couch reading.

"Nessie?" Esme asked softly.

Renesmee looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hi, Grandmamma."

"Nessie, I have something for you." Esme said and she went over to sit next to her granddaughter. She showed her her palm, where a small shell was lying.

Renesmee's eyes shone. "You kept it?" She asked.

Esme nodded. "I just found it. Here." She said and gave the shell to Renesmee.

Renesmee smiled and she looked at the little shell. "It's our shell," She said.

That made Esme smile. "Yes," Esme said softly to her granddaughter. "It is."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Home sweet home!" Emmett cried as he opened the front door to the Cullen's house in Forks.

Everyone went straight up to their rooms, apart from Renesmee who went straight to the living room and turned on the TV.

"It's on the news!" She called. "What happened in Brazil - they are reporting it!"

Quickly, all of them were gathered around the TV watching as the news reporters told the viewers what had happened and how many people had been hurt and all the information humans were dying to find out.

Esme and Carlisle were still stood at the front door, smiling.

"It's good to be back," Esme said.

Carlisle nodded. "It's certainly is," He agreed as he shut the door.

Esme kissed him softly before taking his hand and leading him to the living room, where they joined their family.

**Last chapter done! Thank you for all the great reviews and for following and favouriting the story. Now I think I should focus on Loyalty and Love 2: Courage and Compassion.**


	18. Twitter

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Twilight Or It's Characters, I Only Own This Story And The Idea For It**

* * *

Please follow me on twitter - /emily_esme

i had to make a new account cos my old one started to act up xx


End file.
